


Intertwined

by LittleLynn



Series: Avarice and Innocence [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Qui, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plants, Sith!Qui, Submissive Obi, Tentacle Sex, because why not, except its vines actually, in the Broken Out (Broken In) universe but works as a stand alone oneshot, sort of a three way with a semi-sentient plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Tired of their busy lives stopping him from indulging his pet, Emperor Avarus takes Obi-Wan to a resort with semi-sentient plant life that caters to certain tastes.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Avarice and Innocence [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892146
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Set about ten years after the end of the main fic, so Obi is looking all AotC cute while getting ravaged by his sith emperor husband and some vines
> 
> you don't really need to have read the main fic to enjoy this one (it is just gratuitous tentacle/vine sex after all) so all you really need to know is that Quigs is Darth Avarus, the sith who took Obi-Wan from the agricorps and has now become the emperor - enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to sigh boredly, although really, there was no need for him to resist, the consort to the emperor could do whatever he wanted, but he tried not to be impolite if he could help it, so he resisted. He had thought that a perk of not ending up with the jedi would have been he wouldn’t have to get involved with statecraft, yet here he was, listening to the petty squabbles of two mid rim planets. 

Darth Avarus had been Emperor Avarus for almost a decade, some things had changed, others had stayed the same, and Obi-Wan had been bored of statecraft within a year. Sadly he also apparently had a skill for it; although that might only be because the locals were relieved when the imperial shuttle landed, and it was Obi-Wan that disembarked, rather than Qui-Gon. Relief often made people more cooperative. 

“My patience is growthing thin,” Obi-Wan interjected, as the leaders of these insignificant worlds continued to bicker over one single trade route. They clammed up quickly, started offering compromises instead of demands as Obi-Wan watched them carefully. 

Planets in the sith empire were required to get along, or they would be removed by whatever means the emperor deemed fit. Sometimes the republic attempted to help these ejected planets, but every year the republic’s power eroded, the core worlds grew less significant as Avarus’ empire of outer and mid rim planets grew in strength. 

He saw the two planets through their squabbles, offering input beyond thinly veiled threats when they finally started to put their differences aside and work towards a solution. Obi-Wan imagined how futile this kind of work would have been as a jedi, with no leverage available to him and a fear of offending bickering republic worlds. The fighting between these two civilisations was going to stop, the bloodshed out to an end much faster than another system would manage. 

Despite their decision to cooperate, it still took Obi-Wan a long time to broker a peace between the planets that wasn’t going to disintegrate before the year was out, and it was late by the time he returned to the  _ Deimos _ . He resisted the urge to pout when he learned that Qui-Gon wasn’t aboard, that he had taken a ship to a nearby system and was making an example of a gang that thought they could run a slaving ring unnoticed. 

He always pushed Qui-Gon to stamp out things like that,but he still crawled into bed alone and feeling sorry for himself. He felt like he’d barely seen Qui-Gon in the last month, which was an exaggeration, but it had been a long time since Qui-Gon had last carved them out a week to do nothing but drown in one another. Obi-Wan understood, they were busy, the republic was all but threatening war - but a war they knew they couldn’t be the ones to start and maintain their narratives. So they were stuck in a deadlock, a cold war that somehow felt more time consuming than an active one.

And Obi-Wan was far from the kept boy he’d been when he arrived - somewhat, at least. He handled the diplomatic parts of the empire, was respected by the people in his charge, and had gained his own reputation in the galaxy; The Negotiator. Obi-Wan wondered if that made Qui-Gon the executioner. These days, he was away from Qui-Gon as much as he was by his side, and he clung to the words that were pressed into his skin with kisses, that when this was over they would have more time together again, that it wouldn’t be long before Qui-Gon carried him to bed and wouldn’t let him leave for months. 

But for now at least, Obi-Wan was sleeping alone, like he had most days this month. Possibly even this year. He was exhausted from another day of tiresome politics and small minds. But at least he hadn’t been shot at, he supposed. 

Sometimes keeping track of the time was difficult aboard a spaceship, the days merged into one and keeping time was an abstract thought, even with how Qui-Gon had the ship's lighting reflect passing time. But Obi-Wan still knew it was morning by the time he felt the bed dip beside him, that he would need to get up soon, and see to the unrest of Naboo. 

It was difficult to care about Naboo when he was finally being held by those strong arms he loved so much again. 

“Morning,” Obi-Wan mumbled, sinking back into the embrace, a familiar thrill running through his body as he felt Qui-Gon pressed up against his back. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re sleeping, so soft and sweet,” Qui-Gon murmured, and Obi-Wan could tell just from the cadence of his voice and the barest touch to their bond, that he was exhausted, and going to fall asleep at any moment, no matter what his hips were trying to say, pressed up against Obi-Wan’s backside. 

He was squeezing Obi-Wan tight, the hand that was around Obi-Wan’s waist wandering over the soft skin of his belly, then higher, brushing teasingly over his nipples and making Obi-Wan’s breath catch, his hips hitching back just slightly, feeling Qui-Gon starting to harden. Qui-Gon’s hand started travelling lower, toying with the hem of his sleep pants for a few moments before dipping underneath and rubbing a finger at the smooth base of Obi-Wan’s cock.

Then, just as Obi-Wan was getting ready to complain about being teased, to try and coax his master into going a little faster, he felt and heard Qui-Gon give a jaw-cracking yawn behind him. Obi-Wan laughed, turning over in Qui-Gon’s arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek as the emperor battled away another yawn.

“You should get some rest,” Obi-Wan said, braving one arm out of the warm cocoon of blankets so he could run his fingers through Qui-Gon’s hair. 

“There are things I would prefer to rest,” Qui-Gon replied, voice rough with fatigue. 

“Mmm me too, I feel like I’m being starved of your touch. But, I think it would be damaging for my ego if you were to fall asleep inside of me,” Obi-Wan teased, smiling when one of Qui-Gon’s big hands came up to cup his cheek, fingers scratching through Obi-Wan’s own beard before pressing a thumb to Obi-Wan’s bottom lip. Qui-Gon’s eyes darkened when Obi-Wan wrapped his lips around it and sucked lightly, darkened enough that his eyes almost matched the dark circles underneath.

“You like it when I sleep still buried inside of your greedy little hole,” Qui-Gon purred, and Obi-Wan felt a predictable blush rising to his cheeks. It didn’t matter how many times Qui-Gon did or said dirty things to him, that had never stopped, even as his own confidence grew. 

“I do,” Obi-Wan said, letting Qui-Gon’s thumb slip from his mouth, too dark to see the colour on his cheeks, but Qui-Gon would know it was there anyway. “But after you’ve reduced me to a fucked out mess, not during the effort.”

“I feel like I haven’t had you for an age,” Qui-Gon grumbled. 

“Me too,” Obi-Wan sighed, it had been four days, but much longer since they had fucked all day, like they both really wanted. “But we’ll find time soon, I’m sure.”

“I’m going to make time,” Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan knew he had been aiming for a possessive growl, but really he just sounded sleepy.

Qui-Gon fell asleep quickly and when he inevitably grew restless, Obi-Wan carefully slipped out from under his arm and got ready for the day. He was still more than capable of spending an entire day in bed, but only with the endless, blissfully exhausting attentions of his master to keep him occupied, otherwise he fidgeted, and he didn’t want to wake Qui-Gon up. Besides, there were plenty of things he needed to get done. And never ending list that made him tired to think about and doubting whether or not they would be able to make that time for the foreseeable future. 

He missed the days when they were on the same schedule, and unbusy, so Obi-Wan was free to wake his master up in the most pleasant way he could come up with if he wanted. Or when he had time to dress himself up in something pretty for Qui-Gon, that would inevitably be ruined by the time Qui-Gon was done with him. He hadn’t worn his collar in weeks, though his anklet stayed firmly on under all his clothes. 

“Master Kenobi, the emperor wishes to see you, he is in the hangar,” Faulson informed him, late into the afternoon. Obi-Wan sighed and reluctantly headed towards the hangar, knowing that Qui-Gon must be needed suddenly elsewhere, and that he was about to get an apologetic goodbye kiss. 

But when he reached the hangar - and Obi-Wan would only admit under duress that he had dawdled on his way, (Qui-Gon probably already knew) - he found Qui-Gon waiting by Binary 2, their comfortable,  _ private _ , shuttle. Not what QUi-Gon would be using to go on any official business. 

“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked, stopping a few feet from his master only to be tugged in by his hips and kissed thoroughly. 

“We’re going on holiday,” Qui-Gon announced when he finished ravaging his mouth, a kiss that would be far too filthy for public, except that Qui-Gon was the emperor, and could do whatever he liked. In fact, they frequently did far worse in the hallways of the  _ Deimos _ . 

“How? We’re both too busy and you know it,” Obi-Wan replied, but he went easily when a firm hand on the small of his back guided him up the boarding ramp. 

“The galaxy can survive half a ten day without us. I have...delegated.”

“You hate delegating,” Obi-Wan replied, there were certain aspects of his empire that Qui-Gon could hardly stomach seeing other people touching, know how much more proficient he was at the helm than anyone else could ever hope to be.

“Perhaps. But I love you, and I have been neglecting you of late, so I am delegating,” Qui-Gon replied and Obi-Wan felt warmth gathering in his chest, letting his happiness travel down their bond and wrap around Qui-Gon. 

“Ten years later and you still spoil me,” Obi-Wan grinned, wondering where they would be going. Maybe nowhere, maybe Qui-Gon simply planned to park the ship beside a beautiful nebula and spend five days ravishing Obi-Wan. He certainly didn't have any complaints about the possibility. “But you need to let me go and pack some things.”

“I have packed for you. And not to worry pet, you won’t be needing much,” Qui-Gon replied, his voice dark, and Obi-Wan shivered as he was held at the waist by a pair of large, possessive hands, reaching almost all the way around his trim middle.

“I have missed you,” Obi-Wan murmured, feeling needy already as Qui-Gon nipped at his jaw and neck.

“See, neglectful,” Qui-Gon tsked at himself, separating them just enough to reach into his pocket, Obi-Wan’s heart quickening and heat pooling low in his belly as his pretty pink collar was brought out. “I want you to wear this for our entire trip, will you do that for me, pet?” 

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan replied, a blush tinting his cheeks as Qui-Gon set the collar around his neck, snug against his sensitive skin. “Are we staying on the ship, just the two of us then? Or are we going to one of  _ those _ places?” 

“Hmm, I suppose that depends what you mean by one of ‘those’ places,” Qui-Gon teased him, well aware what Obi-Wan meant, but he’d always enjoyed this game. 

“I mean one of the places where you can have me in public. I know you love those kinds of...resorts, for particular tastes,” Obi-Wan replied, working to keep his voice level as his master’s hands stroked over the collar, wrapped lovingly around his neck. Qui-Gon’s hands at his throat always made him feel safe, aroused. 

“Such a polite way of saying that I like to fuck your desperate little hole in public...among other things,” Qui-Gon said, chuckling at Obi-Wan’s blush as he thought about some of those other things. “And yes, it will be somewhat like those places, but it will be just the two of us. It’s been too long since I’ve introduced your responsive little body to anything new.”

“Something new?” Obi-Wan asked, curiosity piqued. After ten years, he would have thought his master would start to run out of new ways to pleasure him, but still he introduced Obi-Wan to new things, each more adventurous and pleasurable - and filthier - than the last.

“Yes pet, and you’ll find out when we get there,” Qui-Gon replied, even as his hand roamed possessively over Obi-Wan’s rear. He felt himself melting into the touch, he would always be Qui-Gon’s  _ pet _ , but he wanted to properly indulge, to sink into a space where all he had to do was feel, and let those loving hands guide him. 

Qui-Gon launched the ship and guided it safely away from the Deimos before setting in autopilot and leading them both to the fresher, where he proceeded to wash Obi-Wan thoroughly - almost embarrassingly thorough - before massaging a strange lotion into Obi-Wan’s skin. 

Obi-Wan’s mouth was half open to as his master what the lotion was for, smelling earthy and sweet all at once, when Qui-Gon pressed two fingers inside of him and worked the lotion inside him too, successfully derailing any thoughts Obi-Wan had been trying to have as his prostate was worked over by thick, clever fingers until he came over the tiles. 

The lotion made his skin smell sweeter, but hadn’t left him sticky, and Qui-Gon had only smirked when he’s recovered a little, and asked his master what it was when he was being lovingly dried off with a fluffy towel. Part of the surprise then. It made Obi-Wan’s whole body feel like it was tingling with anticipation. 

The flight wasn’t a long one, and before long they were landing in a hangar on a verdant jungle planet, covered with all manner of trees and plants. It was easy for Obi-Wan to see why Qui-Gon liked this planet already. They were in some kind of resort, and as soon as the landing ramp went down they were - unsurprisingly - greeted by the individual who owned the resort. 

“Has everything I asked for been prepared?” Qui-Gon asked, his hand at Obi-Wan’s back while an attendant saw to their bags. 

“Of course Emperor. You have been given exclusive use of the western park, I guarantee you will not be bothered except in the case of an emergency. There is a communicator waiting in your rooms that you can use should you require anything,” the host replied. Looking around the high atrium and beautiful decor, Obi-Wan could see that this was an expensive destination, and, if he knew Avarus, exclusive and catering to certain tastes.

“Good. That will be all,” Qui-Gon replied, dismissing the host quickly as his fingers started to slip beneath Obi-Wan’s waistband in a tease. 

Obi-Wan blushed and looked to the side, catching site through large windows of multiple couples fucking out in the jungle, looking half wrapped up in the plants. 

Their rooms were extravagant, and Obi-Wan wondered if anyone had been unceremoniously kicked out when Darth Avarus announced his intention to visit. It seemed likely, given that he couldn’t have given even a day’s notice. When the attendant delivered their bags and shut the door behind them, locking them away in privacy - surprising, considering that usually when Qui-Gon brought him to places like this, it was with the express intention of not requiring privacy at all. 

“Are you going to tell me yet?” Obi-Wan asked, walking over to the large glass doors separating them from outside, and the wild, beautiful tangle of trees. 

“You won’t have to wait much longer,” Qui-Gon replied, coming up behind Obi-Wan and reaching around him to start unfastening his clothes.

Obi-Wan moved easily under Qui-Gon’s hands, enjoying the feeling of being stripped as his master laid kisses against each inch of newly bared skin, lapping his tongue against Obi-Wan and murmuring about how sweet the lotion had made him. When Obi-Wan was bare he shivered despite how warm it was in the room, the feeling of his master’s clothes and hair against his skin raising goosebumps everywhere they touched. 

Qui-Gon turned Obi-Wan to face him and ran his hands over his shoulders and down his chest, tweaking his nipples and then travelling lower and cupping Obi-Wan’s hardening cock and balls possessively in one hand, squeezing lightly. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan whimpered softly, rocking into the contact and shifting onto his tiptoes seeking a kiss that he was easily given. 

He tugged on Qui-Gon’s clothes insistently, only to be denied. His master gently pushing his hands away and taking a step back, Obi-Wan standing exposed as his master’s hungry eyes ranked over him. Even after all these years he blushed and had to resist the urge to cover himself, knowing it only led to his hands being bound.

His master still looked sleek in his black and red suit and robes, as he always did, his hair straight and smooth, cascading over his shoulders. Qui-Gon turned from him and went to one of their bags, opening it up and pulling out a new lingerie set Obi-Wan had never seen before, white with golden accents, and he noticed when his master brought it closer that it was designed to cover nothing, gaps in the pretty fabric where his cock, hole and nipples were. 

“Let’s get you dressed,” Qui-Gon murmured, helping Obi-Wan into the obscene basque, making sure his cock and balls were exposed and pressing his fingers against Obi-Wan’s hole in a tease. “Beautiful,” Qui-Gon said when he was done, cardhing a hand through Obi-Wan’s wavy hair and tugging affectionately on the long braid that reached all the way down to his nipples.

Satisfied with how Obi-Wan looked, but getting distracted by sweet kisses that Obi-Wan tried and failed to turn filthy - his master was clearly committed to his plan and wouldn’t be distracted - Qui-Gon finally pulled away, taking off his own dark cloak and draping it over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. It was far too big for him, and he felt swamped inside the fabric in the best way, crowded in the warm fabric that smelt like his master. 

“Dressing me up only to hide me away?” Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up at his master. 

“For now, but not for long,” Qui-Gon replied, taking off his shoes - but only his shoes, before opening the door to outside and guiding Obi-Wan out with him. 

“Did you really bring me all the way out here just so that you could have me in the woods?” Obi-Wan asked, voice teasing. His master had had him outside often over the years, really he knew that there was something he was still missing, and his cock was hard just thinking about what it might be. 

The jungle was beautiful, and Qui-Gon led him through the trees a short way until they came to a tiny clearing, made by the presence of a giant plant or some sort. It’s root was in the middle of the clearing it had created for itself, a mass of green vines all coming from the same spot in the ground before crawling out in all directions, draping over the nearby trees and bushes, so much so that it was impossible to tell exactly how big the plant was. 

Qui-Gon led him to the root of the plant. The living force shone brighter here than anywhere else Obi-Wan had experienced, and with his bare feet against the apex of the plant, Obi-Wan was surprised to feel a force signature coming from it, beyond what he would expect of normal flora. 

“Master?” He asked as Qui-Gon encouraged him to lay down in the cradle of the roots, he felt them shift underneath him - and not from Obi-Wan’s movements - to make him more comfortable, nestle him in the plant. 

“Patience, pet,” his master replied, encouraging Obi-Wan to spread his legs and bed his knees, planting his feet in the vine bed as his master knelt between his spread legs. But he didn’t touch him, instead Qui-Gon shut his eyes, as if about to meditate - which was exactly what he then did. 

Obi-Wan watched as his master sunk into the meditation easily, so at one with the living force that was rife here. Obi-Wan didn’t know what he was doing, and just watched for a minute, two, before the vines moved again, and he gasped as his ankles were wrapped around and held tight to the floor. 

“Master!”

“The plants here are different to anywhere else I’ve found,” Qui-Gon murmured, his voice immediately calming Obi-Wan, knowing his master wouldn’t let any harm come to him. “They’re strong in the living force, and semi sentient. They can move, sense moods and seek to bring...euphoria if they can, they seem to feed off of it. And, I have discovered, that with the proper use of the force, a strong user can connect with the plants here, and control them. Do you understand what I’m suggesting, pet?” His master asked, voice dark, and as if to punctuate his point, two vines started playing with the robe around Obi-Wan and started to pull it open. 

Obi-Wan thought about what his master was offering, shivering as the cloak fell to the sides,, reminding him of how deliberately exposing his lingerie was, understanding why now. The pause was to give him time to refuse, but he didn’t want to, he wanted to know what it would feel like, especially when a vine started pushing more insistently at the cloak, working it off one of his arms. He got the feeling that the vines were under his master’s control, but only to an extent, and it sent another thrill through him. 

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan replied, a slight tremor in his voice as he let his knees fall open more.

“Such a good pet,” his master praised, caging Obi-Wan beneath him and kissing him deeply, distracting his attention as vines started to move over his skin. “You’ve always wanted all of your little holes filled at once, haven’t you?” His master murmured, and Obi-Wan felt a whimper escape his throat. 

His master chuckled and nipped at his neck, sucking in a deep bruise that would struggle to show through Obi-Wan’s beard, letting his master cup his chin and press down on where he knew it was whenever and wherever he pleased. As his master worked over his neck, leaving a line of possessive marks down the column of his throat, the vine began to slide over Obi-Wan’s skin slowly. 

Some had bristles, others suckers, some were wet and sticky and others prickled, and all of them seemed mesmerised by his skin; Obi-Wan gasped when one latched onto the sensitive skin on the inside of his elbow and sucked, echoing his master’s mouth. 

“The plant is always interested in a willing body, but with me influencing it, and that aphrodisiac I rubbed all over your skin, it’s not going to be able to resist you,” his master teased, his hand tugging at one of Obi-Wan’s nipples as one of the prickled vines saw to the other, scraping lightly over Obi-Wan’s sensitive skin and making his body tense as he moaned.

His master started working at his own belt, stripping off while Obi-Wan was forced to watch helplessly. He tried to reach out for his master, to move as his body wanted to writhe, and two vines simply wrapped around his wrists and pinned him to the ground. Obi-Wan whined at being restrained, his hard cock drooling precome all over his white lingerie and straining for a touch that he was being denied.

Obi-Wan had no idea how many vines there were, they seemed to be all over him, his master’s hands only adding to the sensation of being touched everywhere. The vines pulled his legs further apart, leaving him completely exposed and spread wide and they began to wind up his legs, teasing the skin on the insides of his thighs. 

“Your little cock is so hard, so wet,” Qui-Gon purred, one big hand so close to his cock but not touching. He swiped a finger through the puddle of precome and pressed it against Obi-Wan’s lips, golden eyes dark as he watched Obi-Wan suck it clean eagerly. “Are you thinking about how full you’re going to be? Tell me pet, what would you like best, my cock buried in your throat while the vines work their way inside your hot little hole until you’re stuffed full, or would you like to see if you can take more than just my cock?”

“Master!” Obi-Wan gasped, he tried to buck up towards his teasing hand, only to have vines wrap around his middle and hold him down.

“That wasn’t an answer, pet. I think you could do it, you know. Your little body stretches so easily for me now, doesn’t it. Ten years of use and you’re still so tight and perfect around my cock, but you take it easily, I fuck you so much. And I know how you like to be stretched, would you like to try it pet? Let the vines work your little hole open for me, and then see if you can take more than my cock?”

“Please!” Obi-Wan cried out, pulling against his restraints and being held tighter for the effort

“Whatever you want, my love,” Qui-Gon replied and started kissing his mouth again, chuckling at Obi-Wan’s slack lips as his attention stayed on the vines crawling up his legs, both leaking a slick fluid that was making Obi-Wan’s skin tingle. 

The muscles of his stomach were tensing as the vines moved closer, occasionally distracted by his master’s mouth or the sharp prickle over his nipples, but hyper aware that the vines were getting closer to his tight hole. When the tapered tip of one pressed against his entrance, Obi-Wan squeaked, cock jerking. The tip of the vine was leaking a warm, viscous liquid and as it swirled around his hole, it seeped and pushed it inside Obi-Wan. 

He cried out, the feeling of being warmed from the inside out, his muscles relaxing as the vine started to work the slick sap into his rim, the substance warming and soothing his muscles as it was massaged in, forcing him to go loose. 

It began to push inside him, the tip was tapered by the vine quickly got thicker; they were all different sizes but the one pressing inside of him continued to get gradually thicker until it would challenge Qui-Gon’s thick cock for girth. Obi-Wan expected it to push inside him, deeper and deeper, forcing Obi-Wan wide and wide as it thickened, but instead a second vine oozing slick nectar started pressing insistently at his hole, and Obi-Wan moan loudly as it worked its way in beside the other. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan whimpered, wishing he could reach out and clutch at Qui-Gon’s shoulders but held too tight. He could feel the first vine trickling slick inside him, the second pushing in and moving around until it pressed down on Obi-Wan’s prostate and made him convules.

“Hmm, you liked that, and so did the vines,” Qui-Gon murmured, reminding Obi-Wan that they were connected, his master close enough that through the haze of other sensations he could feel his thick cock against his leg, the way it had jerked when Obi-Wan’s prostate was found. 

Obi-Wan tried to respond, but could form words as the vine pressing against his sweet spot drooled its sticky fluid and pressed against his prostate again, making it tingle and throb, every nerve ending feeling hypersensitive as the substance was worked in. His master was still kissing him, enjoying his slack lips and swallowing his shout as a vine covered in little suckers snaked up his body and wrapped around Obi-Wan’s cock, latching on and sucking at the same time it squeezed until Obi-Wan was coming helplessly over his new lingerie. 

Qui-Gon groaned as he came, growling out half formed curses about how good Obi-Wan was, how good it felt when he came, and he heard the familiar sound of his master stroking his thick cock at speed, fluttering his eyes back open in time to see his master shoot come over Obi-Wan’s outfit. Obi-Wan whimpered, sensations all over his body pushing him through every wave of his orgasm until it was too much, and then continuing anyway, and Obi-Wan could almost sense the plant’s greed in the force, how much more it wanted from Obi-Wan. 

He tried to shift away as his cock got soft, the stimulation on his cock and nipples and inside his hole too much, edging on the wrong side of painful, but he wasn’t allowed to move, and instead a vine started pressing against his lips. His master’s strong hands around his waist comforted him, and when Obi-Wan looked up he saw Qui-Gon accepting a vine into his own mouth, sucking on it as his hand stroked his cock, Obi-Wan watching with wide eyes as it thickened again quickly, and his master pushed the vine away again. 

“It doesn’t like to wait, pet,” he said, taking Obi-Wan’s chin in his hand and easing his mouth open. The vine pushed inside as soon as it could, leaking it's surprisingly sweet nectar onto Obi-Wan’s tongue, making him drink until Obi-Wan could feel a rejuvenating sensation wash through his body from head to toe. 

His cock started to harden again, the vines in his ass working him harder as they felt the change, the painful feeling of total overstimulation replaced by a desire for more. Unlike with his master, the vine didn’t leave his mouth, moving around and stroking his tongue insistently until he heard his master let out a dark chuckle. 

“It wants you to suck, pet,” he explained, and Obi-Wan latched on immediately, suckling at the vine and being rewarded with a copious spurt of that sweet liquid. 

His eyes rolled back again as a third vine pressed against his hole, working in beside the other two and stretching him wider than even his master’s cock did. The sap the vines inside of him were leaking had made him loose and lax enough to take away the burn he would usually feel, making him instead wonder if his master was right, if he  _ could _ take more. 

Qui-Gon was watching him with a mesmerised expression, stroking his cock idly, a thinner vine snaking around his balls as one covered in small suckered started to wrap around Obi-Wan’s own, not tight enough to slow his climax, instead massaging them and driving him faster towards his next orgasm. 

“Can you take one more, pet?” Qui-Gon asked, a thumb pressing against Obi-Wan’s rim, testing the stretch, rubbing where the vine entered him. 

Even if his mouth hadn’t been sucking greedily on a vine, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have been able to speak, but he nodded frantically, and sunk into the praise Qui-Gon showered down on him. The prickled vine on his nipples scrapped at him, sending electricity shooting down his spine and distracting him as a fourth, smaller vine worked its way into his hole. 

The sap had been so well worked into his skin that he only felt the barest hint of a burn, his hole giving and accepting the new intrusion, the sensation so intense that Obi-Wan whimpered around his mouthful. The vine oozed at the vibration and pressed deeper, teasing the back of his throat as his hole was forced wide. He was almost completely muffled when he came a second time, the vines drooling inside him and pressing against his prostate combined with the one sucking and squeezing at his cock setting him off. 

Obi-Wan shook with it, full bodied and glorious as his cock spurted come, making him even messier than he already was, but with the vine in his mouth, feeding him nectar, Obi-Wan didn’t even get soft, staying hard and craving his next orgasm before the second had even full passed. His master growled above him, pulling insistently at Obi-Wan until his cock was pressing against the vines stretching Obi-Wan’s hole. 

His cried out around the vine as Qui-gon teased him, pushing against the vines stuffing his hole before his master growled out a low ‘enough’, and reluctantly the vines pulled out of him one by one. Obi-Wan whined at the loss, his hole sloppier than it had ever been and leaking nectar, but he forced his eyes open, watching greedily as this first, thick vine that had entered him wrapped around his master’s cock, making him almost impossibly thick at the base. 

“Ready, pet?” His master asked, voice like gravel, and Obi-Wan nodded frantically. 

Even so slick he was dripping with it and after so much inside his hole Obi-Wan could feel the stretch, his master’s cock sheathed in the coil of the vine both pushing inside of him. He tensed a little, despite the plant’s work to force him to relax, the vines noticed immediately, and his master stilled his hips, kissing his jaw and, waiting as Obi-Wan was fed more nectar and the vine around his cock squeezed and toyed with his wet crown until he was reduced to loose, sloppy mess again. 

His master murmured a constant stream of praise as he pushed his way inside as slow as molasses, working Obi-Wan wide, the ribbed sensation of his master’s cock wrapped in a vine making his cock leak against his ruined lingerie. His cry of master as Qui-Gon’s hips finally pressed against his ass was unintelligible around the vine in his mouth, but Qui-Gon understood anyway and cooed at him, pulled his hips back and fucking back inside of Obi-Wan with a hard and deep thrust, powerful enough that were it not for the vines holding him down, Obi-wan would have moved with the force of it. 

His master fucked him with abandon after that, his cock and the vines rubbing against Obi-Wan’s prostate until tears were gathering in his eyes from how good it felt. But the vine on his cock was squeezing his base, making him hold on and stopping his third orgasm, making it build even more before it would let Obi-Wan release it. Obi-Wan felt desperate, his master holding his waist tight and fucking him faster and faster, his hole so open and sloppy he could feel nectar dribbling out of him as his master thurst ina nd out of him. 

Vines were touching every sensitive spot on his body; the backs of his knees, insides of his thighs, his nipples, his mouth, his feet and ankles and wrists, until Obi-Wan was so overwhelmed with sensation that he could barely form a thought beyond  _ want _ . 

Obi-Wan felt on the edge of a mind shattering orgasm, ready to fall over the edge when a smooth vine curled around his collar and squeezed, cutting off his air just for a moment and heightening every sensation he was feeling. Obi-Wan’s eyes flew wide and then immediately squeezed shut again when his neck and cock were released and his orgasm crash over him so thoroughly that he lost consciousness.

He was only out for a few seconds, awake again in time to feel his master thrust his sheathed cock inside him hard a handful more times before stilling, bruising Obi-Wan’s waist in his grip as he came inside him, his spend adding to all the sap inside of him, leaving him feeling full and used. He felt dazed in euphoria, his master’s orgasm acting like an echo of his own as he felt it down their bond, the plant absolutely sated in the force as it fed on their euphoric pleasure.

He was relieved when the vines finally began to release him, slipping from his mouth and body and retreating back to the trees, leaving himself and his master tangled together on the bed of its root, panting heavily and entwined together. The last vine retreated when his master finally pulled out from his hole, after long minutes breathing together, dropping kisses everywhere he could find on Obi-Wan’s sweaty skin.

“Did you enjoy that, pet?” Qui-Gon murmured, stroking a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair as he pressed kisses to his lips that Obi-wan sluggishly returned, shivering as his master licked the taste of nectar from his mouth. 

“Y-yes master,” Obi-Wan managed, voice raw from shouting and sucking. 

“Mmm, good, because we have another six days on this planet, and there is much more I intend to show you,” he murmured, and Obi-Wan shivered as he was pressed down into the roots of the plant by his master’s possessive kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the filth, i missed these boys (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
